stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Javabli
Javabli, designated P3X-111 by the Tau'ri was a planet in the Milky Way galaxy that was ruled over by the Goa'uld System Lord Hathor (Past) , Zipacna now. History Hathor transplanted people from Mesoamerica to Javabli to use them to dig out Naquadah and other valuable minerals to be used for spacecraft construction. Hathor handed her priests to rule over the planet in her absence. Hathor return After Hathor had returned to power as she visited including Javabli and had learned that inhabitants still worshiped her as their goddess and regained control of the people once again. Previously, her interest was Javabli its resources but now was more interested in its people. She converted many of the residents of her new Jaffa, and the rest by using the simple cannon fodder in her forays with other System Lords. She chose to keep a sarcophagus on Javabli with most of her fighting weapons and a cloaking device. Since she left Javabli to expand its new empire. The total number of indigenous people on the planet is unknown, but roughly 50,000 members of the primitive tribes in the region and live within weeks trekking distance of Stargate. The locals used to be much smaller but with Hathor and return requirements Naquadah and metals more have either immigrated to the region or captured and taken to the mines as prisoners. Limited experience and low technological sophistication of the residents made their submission relatively easy and most of the population is without question loyal to her. The river and volcano near the Stargate both present special risks. The volcano is still active and the bike or outbreaks leads to the large lava flows and clouds of dust on average about once every five years. Earthquakes and rumblings usually precede a large outbreak, but sometimes it explodes with little warning. "Children of the Sun" is regarded with superstitious fear of the locals and Hathor used Goa'uld technology to predict quakes went a long way to convince the population of divinity. The river on the other hand, flooding at least every three months bringing the land necessary for downstream ecosystems closer to the sea. The cycle of storms in the region ensures that the river remains at its highest point for a whole month during the summer rainy season. There are rapids downstream Stargate (160 mil), but during the milder seasons, the river does not pose a significant challenge for experienced swimmers. If a flood occurs, but it is recommended that the SGC team leave the region via the Stargate until the river becomes passable again. Stargate Armageddon After the disappearance of the same Hathor, the planet was forgotten until it was unclaimed by the Goa'uld Nesmeti. The latter came aboard his ship's personnel Ha'tak, sent an army of Jaffa on the surface to ensure that the population does not revolted. later it hits the surface with a few strokes of his ship from orbit of the planet, only to go down to the surface and re-order the company to Javabli into a series of castes including the one from which to draw warriors for Jaffa militias. After the death of Nesmeti in 2019, back under the control of Khnum without, however, that the latter will deal directly by sending its own governor. The planet has a certain freedom as to trade freely with other planets in the galaxy. After a period of relative tranquility, the planet was reclaimed by the Goa'uld Zipacna who transferred the capital of his domain, formerly from the planet Terella.Categoria:Goa'uld Outpost Categoria:Milky Way Planets Categoria:Zipacna Domain